Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates in general to abrasive articles and, in particular, to a system, method and apparatus for an abrasive article.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional grinding wheels are made in a labor and time intensive multistep process. The mold filling requires precision placement of a reinforcing glass web and spreading of an abrasive mix to form abrasive wheels that meet the thickness and density targets for wheel balance and ultimately performance consistency. Green or uncured wheels are carefully handled to avoid asymmetrical stresses or breakages during mold stripping and/or during pre-shaping (e.g., for depressed center wheels), and/or during the wheel stacking step prior to entering the oven for curing. Improvements in forming abrasive articles continue to be of interest to address these various issues.